


[PODFIC] Eight Paws for Jesse McCree

by wonderwhatthisbuttondoes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hanzo's dragons, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Soba and Udon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwhatthisbuttondoes/pseuds/wonderwhatthisbuttondoes
Summary: Author's summary: Whenever Jesse imagined having a pet, it was never quite like this.





	[PODFIC] Eight Paws for Jesse McCree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wyntera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntera/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Eight Paws for Jesse McCree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248067) by [wyntera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntera/pseuds/wyntera). 



Posted with fic author's permission.  Should that permission be withdrawn for any reason, let me know and I'll take this down.

All story credit: Wyntera

 

Podfic length: About 50.5 minutes

 

~~UPDATE (12/19/2018): on account of Tumblr _losing it's damn mind_ , I will have to upload the audio files to this work someplace else.  That'll happen, but I haven't figured out where else to host the files just yet.~~

**Update (12/24/2018): MP3 audio files now hosted on Dropbox, let me know if there are any issues accessing/playing.** (note: just ignore the popup begging you to sign up/sign in, you can listen/download the files fine without it)

 

Listen to/download MP3 files hosted on Dropbox:

[Part 1](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ewklcz44grfsfn3/Eight%20paws%20for%20Jesse%20McCree_by%20wyntera.mp3?dl=0)

[Part 2](https://www.dropbox.com/s/w8z2hvzh7vzjrpe/Eight%20paws%20for%20Jesse%20McCree%20part%202_by%20wyntera.mp3?dl=0)

[Part 3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8im0t4q211ea1k5/Eight%20paws%20for%20Jesse%20McCree%20part%203_by%20wyntera.mp3?dl=0)

[Part 4](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6fjgngw81spah96/Eight%20paws%20for%20Jesse%20McCree%20part%204_by%20wyntera.mp3?dl=0)

[Part 5](https://www.dropbox.com/s/r0lhjtapijfnwlf/Eight%20paws%20for%20Jesse%20McCree%20part%205_by%20wyntera.mp3?dl=0)

 


End file.
